Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a spool brake device for a dual-bearing reel, and particularly to a spool brake device that brakes a spool of a dual-bearing reel in an electrically controllable manner.
Background Information
To prevent occurrence of a backlash during a casting, some dual-bearing reels used for casting are provided with a spool brake device for braking a spool. Such a well-known spool brake device generates a slight braking force even when the spool is rotated in a fishing line winding direction.
Some well-known dual-bearing reels mechanically brake the spool by a centrifugal force or a magnetic force and are provided with a one-way clutch for preventing the spool brake device from being actuated during a winding of a fishing line (see Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H10-327722).
In recent years, a type of spool brake device capable of electrically controlling the spool has been developed. This type of spool brake device can be configured to not be actuated during a winding of the fishing line when provided with a one-way clutch, as with the aforementioned type of spool brake device capable of mechanically controlling the spool, or when detecting the rotational direction of the spool. However, when the spool brake device is provided with the one-way clutch, manufacturing cost of the spool brake device increases, and simultaneously, the construction of a dual-bearing reel provided with the spool brake device becomes complicated.
On the other hand, in order to detect the rotational direction of the spool, the spool brake device can be provided with two sensors for detecting rotation or uses a high-precision hall element capable of detecting a variation in direction of magnetic flux. Therefore, a manufacturing cost of the spool brake device increases, and simultaneously, the construction of the dual-bearing reel provided with the spool brake device becomes complicated.